Come with me?
by lemmonygoodness
Summary: AangxToph what happens after the comet when Aang and Katara arent so much the happy couple fluff and LEMMON! onshot may continue some time in the future.


Hey! I own NOTHING and make no money form this story nopers. All characters belong solely to their creators.

I wrote this a while ago just figured I could post it :)

"After the comet you all… pared off! Were did that leave me? To re-build a destroyed earth kingdom _alone, _well then what? Live out the rest of my life perfecting my earth bending skills? No thanks. How can you even ask me to come with you and watch as you stroke Katara's hair, and Sokka fondles both Suki I just can't do that I would rather burry myself and slowly suffocate. Then watch the only man I ever cared about in some one else's arms"

"Toph I…"

"Don't bother" she interrupted "At least you know now even if you don't-"

Toph was cut off mid sentence as Aang kissed her "When did I ever say I wanted you to come with _us_?" he asked after he broke the kiss.

Toph looked at him dumb founded and Aang felt the need to clarify. "I said I wanted you to come with _me_."

"Oh." She said as a shiver of relief and excitement ran through her body and into the ground making it quiver. It took all she could to keep the ground from shooting out from underneath both of them. As she kissed him back running her tongue along his lower lip begging for them to part, when he accepted her plea she thought her heart would burst. Their tongues collided, fighting for dominance and the ground began to shake. Losing his balance Aang fell backwards with Toph on top of him.

Breaking the kiss Aang pushed her back to look in to her blank eyes.

He reached behind her head pushing back the band that held her long hair, letting it cascade over them both.

"God." He breathed

"What?" Toph asked a little worried not knowing why he stopped.

"You really don't even see it do you?"

"Duh, I don't see any thing twinkle toes." Toph said pushing her self up on to her elbows still kneeling over top of him.

"Your just so beautiful." He whispered. She felt the warmth rush to her cheeks. "Wish I could say the same but I'm not really much of a judge." She said turning her face to the side into her shoulder, causing her hair to fall across his face. Aang reached for it gently running his fingers through her silky locks causing her to turn back to face him, forgetting just how close their faces were her nose bumped his.

He took advantage pulling her head even closer to his until their lips met once again and began gently kissing his way down her neck. Aang began unfastening the little clasps that held together her over dress and untying her shirt underneath. Once he was finished he flipped Toph onto her back, letting her hair and clothing spread over the ground, underneath both of them.

Toph could feel his need pressing against her stomach as he straddled her waist. Aang kissed down the valley between her breasts. Slowly rubbing his fingers up her sides. He kissed both her breasts before jumping on the right, holding its base making little circles with his thumb while nipping, licking, biting and sucking the tip. Aang's other hand was on her left breast massaging it roughly.

Toph moaned loudly as she struggled to remove his clothing.

Her nipples were so hard and sensitive that every touch sent shivers down her spine. Toph could feel the wind of his air bending flowing over her body. She moaned again arching into Aang's touch and he switched breasts sucking the left instead. Toph could feel her pussy throbbing in the same rhythm as Aang's now bare dick pressed to her stomach. Toph lifted her hips off the ground as Aang abandoned her breasts and slowly began moving lower.

He kissed down to her navel licking in and around it before continuing lower. He kissed both her inner thighs and licked towards his prize. Toph could feel Aang's breath on her wet pussy. He licked her slit, Toph gasped when Aang ran his tongue over her swollen clit. Pushing her love lips open with his fingers he started devouring her little nub. Licking and sucking at different speeds and rhythmus.

"Aang" Toph moaned.

Once he heard his name he smiled and added a finger pumping in and out of her slit. Aang found a steady rhythm adding a second finger he found her g-spot.

"Oh god" Toph whispered right before she came. Calling out Aang's name as she rode out the most intense orgasm of her life.

It was her turn now. Toph used her earth-bending to get him underneath of her again. She rubbed her hands over every inch of him trying to memorize every inch of his body not being able to see what he looked like. Feeling the curve of his back with the earth and the rippling defined muscles of his chest and arms. Making her way down to his manhood, licking up and down his shaft and massaging his balls. Sucking the droplets of pre-cum off the tip and lightly running her tongue along the vein on the under side of his dick.

Aang moaned as Toph sheathed his member with her mouth, rubbing the top of his dick on the roof of her mouth. Aang reached down to hold her hair out of the way so he could get a better view.

Toph stopped too early in Aang's opinion, to lick his defined jaw line before kissing Aang's mouth once more.

He reached down to line his rock hard dick up with her pussy. Toph moaned as he rubbed him self over her slit coating his dick in her juices before flipping her back over so he was on top once again. Just then he plunged him self into her sex to the hilt and they both moaned simultaneously. Aang pulled out all most all the way just to plunge back in.

"God Toph you are so _tight_!" Aang moaned as Toph purred in to his ear. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Aang slammed into her pussy causing the air around them to heat up Toph craved the friction needing to feel his shaft rubbing inside her walls.

Aang pounded in to her pussy building up a fast rhythm they both wanted. Feeling their body smash together with each thrust and still wanting, needing to be closer still.

"Aaaannnngg!!!" Toph yelling as she reached a splitting climax. Aang feeling her pussy squeeze and spasm around him shot his seed into her womb and collapsed on to his lover's stomach. Aang kissed Toph's lips once more pushing her hair out of her face and whispered "I love you." But she was already asleep.


End file.
